Hunt for Undead
Hunt for Undead is a Temples quest available during the events of . The Agent is tasked with vanquishing an undead creature from a dungeon using a sample of Temple blessed Holy Water. Background After joining one of the Eight Divines Temples scattered throughout the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be assigned randomly determined quests to complete by the Temple's missionary. Objectives *Speak with a missionary from a joined Temple. *(Potentially) Take the Holy Water to be blessed by a Priestess in another town. **Speak with the Priestess to have her bless the water. *Head to and enter the dungeon to search for the undead creature. **Attack and kill the creature with the Holy Water in the inventory. *Return to the missionary before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After joining one of the Temples, the quest giving missionary will reveal to the Agent that there is a "dangerous mission" for them, involving an undead creature. Accepting the quest will reveal that the undead creature must be vanquished to allow the Temple to begin "cleansing" one of the Iliac Bay's many dungeons. In order to do so, the missionary will hand the Agent a sample of Holy Water to "sprinkle" on the undead foe, before sending them off to find slay the spirit. There is also a one in three chance that the Holy Water handed to the Agent requires a blessing from the Temple. Knowing this, the missionary will give instructions to the Agent to meet a Temple priestess in another town, who will bless the water for free. Holiest Holy Water Should the Holy Water require blessing, the Agent must head to the priestess in the specified town, or otherwise the quest will be impossible to complete. Fortunately she can be found in that town's Temple, and will bless the Holy Water for no charge. Once obtained the Agent can move on to the target dungeon. A Divine Destruction Upon entering the intended dungeon, the Agent will have to search for the undead creature themselves, likely facing generic dungeon enemies. The specific undead creature will identify themselves when hit, stating: As long as the Agent holds the blessed Holy Water in their inventory, the creature will be vanquished when killed, confirmed by the following: With the undead creature dead and its soul vanquished, the Agent must return to the missionary who gave them the quest, before the time limit expires, in order to complete it. Rewards The success or failure of the Agent in undertaking the quest will affect their reputation in the Temple: Journal Trivia *This quest only featured on the CompUSA Special Edition version of . **It became available to all versions of Daggerfall as part of a later Patch. *NPCs will comment on the quest during or after its conclusion when asked for any news: **Acceptance: "giver's name is planning to restore dungeon to its former glory." **Success: "Temple sent one of their order to begin cleansing dungeon." **Failure: "It looks like the evil within dungeon is too strong for temple to drive out." Category:Daggerfall: Temple Quests